


in need of touch- version 2

by xenaamazon



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: it's been nearly a year since harry has had sex and he's desperate for the touch of another man





	in need of touch- version 2

**Author's Note:**

> i know the first paragraph is nearly identical to the first version, i see nothing wrong with this whatsoever

harry paced through his hotel suite, unable to contain the nerves that coursed through him, his second thoughts on the situation running through his head once again. but he had been thinking about this for weeks, and had made up his mind a few days ago, but now that it was here he couldn’t help but question himself. but it had been nearly a year since he’d had sex and he was desperate for someone else's touch. and sure, he could easily just go out side and pick the first fan that he fancied, but that came with all kinds of risks, no, he had made up his mind that hiring someone was the best option. and sure, he ran similar risks with hiring someone, but he had been assured that his privacy would in no way be tampered with. still, privacy concerns aside, he had other worries, what if he didn’t like the guy that came? what if when it came right down to it he lost his nerve, he already felt like backing out.

there was a knock on the door and harry stopped in his tracks and looked over at the door, his heart was suddenly racing and he took a steadying breath before heading over to the door and opening it. the man on the other side of the door smiled brightly “hello harry, i’m ashton.” the mans australian accent made harry’s stomach jolt and he felt his cock harden a bit in his jeans. he let ashton in and quickly closed the door. ashton stood facing harry, hands in his back pockets, casually looking harry over.

harry motioned towards the small table in the entry way were a single white envelope sat, “your payment,” the words got stuck in his throat a bit and he cleared it. ashton glanced over to the envelope and simply nodded, returning his gaze to harry who felt his nerves flare up again, this time mixed with anticipation.

“so harry, what exactly is it your looking for today?” harry moved towards ashton until he was standing just a few inches away from him, he could feel the heat coming off ashton and his cock twitched in anticipation.

“i want you to fuck me,” it was barely a whisper but ashton’s smile spread into a wide grin and he wrapped his arms around harry, pulling him in close. harry returned the embrace, melting a bit at the contact.

“any other special requests?” it was a whisper in harry’s ear, ashton’s breath on his ear causing his cock to strain against his jeans even more.

“no.”

ashton pulled back a bit so he could look at harry, he brushed back some of his curls as he did, “well, if a request does come to mind you make sure you say something.” harry simply nodded and ashton pulled him in for a kiss, soft and gentle at first, letting harry set the pace to start. harry’s nerves disappeared as soon as he felt ashton’s lips on his and he returned the kiss needily. it didn’t take long for harry to move his hand around and between them to palm ashton through his jeans causing ashton to break the kiss in surprise. “well you certainly know what you want.” he said, humor touching his voice.

harry hummed in agreement as he placed kisses along ashton’s jaw and neck. ashton placed a hand on harry’s shoulder and pushed down ever so slightly, “then show me how much you want it.” harry pulled his attention from ashton’s neck to look him in the eye as he lowered himself to his knees, guided still by ashton’s hand on his shoulder. he quickly undid ashton’s jeans and freed his cock running his hand along it before running his tongue lightly across it. “you’re a tease too, eh?” harry simply smiled up at ashton, clearly pleased with himself. ashton grabbed a handful of harry’s hair, tilting his head back further and bent down till his lips were just barely touching harry’s “we will see about that,” he kissed harry hard before standing straight again and carefully slapped harry’s cheek with his free hand. harry let out a small gasp of surprise, but offered no other objection and was rewarded with ashton easing his grip on his hair. “now, again, show me how much you want my cock.”

harry greedily licked his lips before taking ashton’s tip into his mouth. he ran his tongue around the tip before he slowly took more of ashton in. ashton watched as harry began to bob along his length, taking him a little further every time. ashton admired the sight, harry’s beautiful face watching ashton as he went to work, his brown curls framing his face, his eyes blown out with need even as they searched for ashton’s approval, his bright red lips wrapped around his cock. harry pulled off him completely, working ashton in a steady rhythm with his hand as he lowered himself to suck on his balls, taking them into his mouth and rolling his tongue over them. ashton let his head fall back for a moment before look back down at harry, “you’re going to make me cum.”

“please do, on my face,” his voice was a little hoarse from taking ashotn’s considerable length, but ashton could still hear the hint of pleading in it. he let go of harry’s hair and grabed onto his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, harry careful to switch hands so as to keep contact with ashton. ashton threw the shirt into a corner before grabbing a hold of harry’s hair again, firmer than it had been just moments ago. his free hand ran along harry’s cheek before cupping up under his chin, tilting his face so he was once again looking up at ashton.

“if it’s too much i want you to tap my hip twice and i’ll pull you off,” harry nodded and ceased his movements, holding ashton by the base loosely just enough to hold him in place until he had the cock in his mouth once again. he opened his mouth and felt ashton tighten his grip on his jaw before he was quickly guided back onto his cock, taking his full length deep into his throat. he choked some as ashton hit the back of his throat and he couldn’t help but fight back a little, his hands splayed on ashton’s thighs for a moment before he reached below his own chin to tug on ashton’s balls. ashton kept his hold on harry firm, felt his throat pulse around him, his tongue moving side to side but he wasn’t expecting the pull on his balls and he felt his hips jerk up momentarily. he quickly pulled harry back off of him as he felt himself start to cum, letting go of him as he starting to quickly stroke himself off. harry tilted his head back and closed his eyes just as ashton began to cum over him, thick ropes of cum draping over his face, into his hair and across his long lashes. ashton let the last few spurts land across harry’s parted lips, some dripping into his open mouth.

ashton leaned in towards harry until harry could feel his breath dancing over his lips, “i thought you looked pretty with my cock in your mouth, but you look like an obscene angel with my cum across your face,” he licked across harry’s lips, tasting his own cum on the other mans skin before he kissed harry again. harry reached up and pulled at ashton’s shirt, pulling him in closer. ashton lowered himself and once on his knees pulled harry in as close to himself as he could. he could feel harry’s cock straining in his jeans and it made his own twitch a bit back to life. harry broke the kiss and reached up to wipe the cum that was draped across his eyelids. “come harry, lets get this jeans off you,” ashton stood up again, and helped harry to his feet before leading him over to the bed. he kissed harry as he undid his fly and finally freed harry’s length. he gave harry a few strokes before pushing him back on the bed and pulling the jeans the rest of the way off harry so that he was on full display, his hard cock resting on his stomach spreading the pre-cum that dripped there. ashton removed his own clothes before kneeling before harry and running his tongue along his underside.

harry’s hips jerked up and ashton firmly placed a hand against his hip, holding him down. he waited for a moment before taking harry into his mouth fully, bobbing up and down in a slow rhythm, teasing harry with flicks of his tongue when he reached the tip. after a few minutes of this he pulled himself off harry completely and replaced his mouth with his hand and lowered himself further lapping at harry’s balls and making him moan. ashton pushed against harry’s knee with his free hand and harry pulled both of his legs up until his feet were resting on the edge of the bed. ashton quickly wetted the fingers of his free hand and pressed against harry’s opening with one, giving just enough pressure for it to slip inside. harry fought to keep his hips still, but his fingers dug into the duvet and another moan escaped his lips. ashton carefully worked harry open, replacing his fingers with his tongue once he felt harry was ready for him. harry’s hips bucked again at the sudden wetness and ashton squeezed his member a little harder than he had been in reprimand.

finally he stood up again, releasing his hold on harry and heard a frustrated growl escape the mans lips which only brought a smile to his own. “i want you to get it nice and wet,” harry pushed himself up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed and once again grabbed ashton.

“yes daddy, i will” no sooner had he said the words than began his work on ashton once more, allowing his spit to coat him this time. finally he pulled free of ashton, a trail of spit and pre-cum running from his lips to the tip of ashton’s cock. ashton kissed him again, easing harry down to lay on the bed again, pulling his knees up so he was resting his feet on the bed, open for ashton.

he guided himself into harry, slowly pushing himself in, pulling almost all the way out every so often before pushing in a little further until finally he was buried deep inside harry. he held himself there, his breath mixing with harry’s as harry adjusted to the feeling of him. after what felt like ages to ashton, harry finally wrapped his legs around ashton's waist, “fuck me.” ashton didn’t hesitate to do as harry begged and started to work up a furious pace, grunting each time he bottomed out, hearing harry moan with each thrust louder and louder in his ear driving him on. he could feel harry’s cock slick with pre-cum between them and he knew harry was desperate to cum.

“you like that? you like your daddy fucking you while his cum is still on your face?” harry’s fingers dug into ashton and all he could do was nod his reply. “answer me,” ashton pulled himself out of harry until his tip was just outside of harry and stilled his hips, waiting for a verbal answer.

harry looked up at him, frustration at being suddenly empty clear on his face, “yes. please fuck me, please let me cum.” ashton thrust into him again hard, hitting harry’s prostate in the process. he reached down between them and grabbed a hold of harry, allowing his own thrusts in and out of harry to fuck harry into his hand as harry began to let out a stream of curse words as he neared his orgasm.

“such a dirty little boy getting fucked by his daddy,” he could feel his own orgasm building quickly and he started jacking harry off in a faster rhythm, desperate for him to cum first. “cum, harry, cum all over my hand.” no sooner were the words out of ashton’s mouth then harry came, a loud moan escaping his lips as his cum shot across his chest and over ashton’s hand. ahston’s orgasm followed quickly has harry tightened around him. he slammed into harry as he poured himself into the other man until he was spent. he slowly pulled himself out, watching for a moment as his cum followed suit and poured out of harry. he felt harry grab his cum covered hand and watched as he pulled it to his mouth, licking ashton’s hand clean of his cum. ashton leaned up and licked at a trail of cum that was splashed across harry’s chest before giving him a gentle kiss and collapsing on the bed beside harry.

they lay there for a moment, catching their breath and letting their hearts return to normal, but it was all too soon that ashton felt the alarm on his watch go off, telling him it was time to go. “well harry, i hope you got your money’s worth because i’m afraid we are all out of time”

harry looked over at him, happy and satiated, “yeah, i definitely think i did.” ashton smiled and leaned over and gave harry another kiss, running his thumb along harry’s still cum stained cheek. he got up and put his clothes on and gave harry a smile before grabbing the cash filled envelope and heading out the door. it took harry a few minutes to get the strength back enough to pull himself up and walk over to the mini bar to get a water. he noticed a piece of paper on the entry way table that he was sure wasn't there before. he grabbed it and read it as he took a long pull from his water.

“ashton irwin, 555-555-5556 next round free”


End file.
